The Love of a Lifetime
by Hendrixson
Summary: Love is complex. Part of that complexity is how difficult it is to describe. How can one convey, with mere words, such a deep and diverse emotion? Despite the difficulties, it never stopped anyone from trying.


**Hello! This is a series of short one-shots taken from the point of view of various main characters, who shed some light on the post-war romance of Naruto and Hinata and give their opinions on the subject. I know, it doesn't sound at all exciting, but it's an idea I've had floating around in my head and due to some writers block regarding my other story I went ahead and began writing it. Please enjoy! **

_Uzumaki Naruto_

I guess you could say I never really was a romantic. I'm just not really good when it comes to social cues, I suppose. You could say I'm pretty awkward and uneducated when it comes to almost all forms of social interaction. But for some reason, people like me. It's kind of amazing.

It, more than likely, has something to do with me saving everyone. Most people in my shoes would be cocky and arrogant bastards if they pulled off what I managed to do. But me? Not at all. I don't rub it in the faces of my friends, I don't demand praise from the citizens of Konoha, and I do my best to be kind and friendly to everyone I meet. I've even had the pleasure of signing a few autographs, which may have stroked my ego just a little bit, I guess.

But… none of that really mattered once the war was underway. Nothing did really. All anyone cared about, for better or worse, was just getting the hell out of that fight with as many people intact as possible. I honestly don't think it was about victory so much as it was about survival. But that sure as hell didn't stop us from winning. We defeated those bastards, all of us did. Unlike when I fought Pein, everyone was regarded as a hero. Because for the first time ever, it wasn't about which village you were from. Grudges didn't matter anymore. We were all so different but at the same time we were all the same. We were all shinobi. Every single one of us contributed and we fought like we've never had to fight before. Obito, Madara, Kaguya, the Rinnegan, Zetsu, the Juubi, Tsukuyomi – none of that mattered because in the end we came out on top. That's all that really counts now.

And I guess when all was said and done, she really mattered too. To me, at least. In a way someone had never mattered to me before. She mattered to me now because… I mattered to her. Everyone always tried to change me or push me around and attempt to make me different, more 'shinobi-like' they would say, but not her. I never understood why and to be truthful, I still don't. Why did she regard me as so special? Why did she look at me as someone to look up to before anyone else did? Why did I have her trust, her loyalty and her affection? I could never quite put my finger on it. Honestly, after the battle with Pein I smacked myself around just a bit. I should have realized how she felt sooner. Like I said, I'm pretty stupid when it comes to romance.

After the war, I finally got my chance to talk to her. A serious, 'sit-down and discuss everything' type of talk that I insisted we have. And she blew me away. I would never tell anyone this, but the more she talked about how much I meant to her, I teared up a bit. Can you blame me though? If you had a beauty sit mere inches away and basically give her heart to you, tell you everything you've ever wanted to hear. To know that someone truly loves and appreciates you not for what you've become but for who you've always been. I think anyone would have been emotional.

I didn't know how to feel at first, as rude as it sounds. I had always liked Hinata, I had always cared deeply about her and her wellbeing. But romantically, she never really crossed my mind until she made it known exactly how she felt about me. After the battle with Pein, I was too reluctant to talk to her. I had no idea if she would be mad about me being so oblivious to her feelings. I know it sounds odd to think she would become upset over something so silly, but girls are weird like that. Thankfully, I was wrong, because time and time again she proved that she wasn't upset and that she still cared about me.

I wasn't really ready to discuss feelings and such. I had never been put in a scenario where I had to worry about romance, and love, and how a girl felt about me until she strolled along. To put it simply, I was pretty damn nervous. However, when we sat down and she told me again that she loved me, - to let me know that her feelings toward me were very much alive and were there to stay - I guess something just clicked. All of the slow build-up during the war led to one admittedly anti-climactic and sort of sudden and awkward kiss. What else was I supposed to do? "Gee thanks for telling me that you've always loved me and always will Hinata! I'm just gonna walk away and yet again pretend I didn't hear you." Of course not, I couldn't do that to her again. Not after all she's done and all she's been through. So I kissed her. Her lips met mine and before I knew it, I was into it. Not in a freaky pervy-sage way, more of a 'wow kissing a pretty girl is way better than I thought it would be' way.

I wasn't sure how to feel afterwards. The kiss didn't last as long as I would have liked it to, after she realized what was happening she couldn't hold out long and fainted. Rather than leave though, I decided to wait for her to wake up. I don't think I'll ever be able to forget the look in her eyes when they fluttered open and her first sight was me. Her smile was contagious and the blush that had leaked onto her cheeks furthered my grin even more. She just looked so happy. It was at this time I couldn't help but feel a little guilty. For so long I had deprived her of this, for so long I had pushed her aside and ignored all of her hints that she cared about me. Even when she blatantly made it clear and sacrificed herself for me, I still pushed her away. How could anyone ever forgive me for that? How could I have been so foolish? I'm not the brightest guy I suppose, but I'm no idiot.

I think she realized that I felt this way too. I think she knew how much I regretted not acting sooner, because for the first time in my life someone, not just anyone, but this beautiful girl who loved me for reasons I still didn't really know, looked me in the eyes and told me everything was going to be alright. That she forgave me, that she loved me, and that she would stand by my side until I realized just how much I meant to her. I wish I could tell you how it feels. I'm sorry, I know I suck at describing things. For lack of a better term, it feels simply… amazing. To be so unconditionally cared for, even when I felt like I didn't deserve it.

I wish I could have caught on sooner. I wish I would have listened to her when she confessed the first time. I wish that I knew sooner how much someone cared for me. I wish I could put into words the way she makes me feel. But most of all, I wish that for the rest of her life, Hyuuga Hinata knows that I love her. That I will always love her the way she loves and has always loved me. The both of us have walked a long road to get here, but looking back on it now it was all worth it. At my side stands someone more amazing than I could ever give her credit for.

All I wanted in life, more than anything, was to be acknowledged and loved by someone. It was even more important to me than becoming Hokage. And Hinata… she's made that come true. If someone would have told me when I started at the Academy that the weird stuttering Hyuuga girl who always blushed and fainted when I was around would become the love of my life, I would have called them crazy. But honestly? I wouldn't have it any other way.

Right now, I am the happiest I have ever been in my entire life. We are five months removed from that damn war and three months ago I fell in love. My best friend, still the arrogant bastard that he is, is right where he belongs. Kakashi-sensei just recommended that I be made jonin and I have no doubt about it – it'll happen. Sakura made it clear that she is happy about the fact that I fell in love, and she's scolded me more than a few times about 'how to treat a lady' or whatever. And I'm poised and ready to become the next Hokage, with an entire village behind me in support.

And the greatest thing of all? I have her. I will always have her.

**So I hope you enjoyed! This will not be updated frequently due to me working on a bigger fic. This is just a little side project for when I want to write and am drawing blanks when it comes to my other story. Be sure to follow to be notified of future updates! **

**Please Review! **


End file.
